


Christmas at Grimmauld

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Grimmauld Place, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione realises there might be one good thing about staying at Grimmauld Place for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: grimmauld place challenge
> 
> A/N: Many thanks to Dragoon811 for looking this over. I don't own these characters and am not making any money from this. xx

Hermione hated the idea of spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place, but with her parents on holiday, she didn’t have much of a choice.

"Who else will be here?" she asked Harry, who had been playing chess with Ron.

"The Order… so Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Snape…"

"Snape?" Hermione asked softly.

When Harry nodded, she smiled behind her book, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Maybe there was something good about staying at Grimmauld Place.

She'd see Snape on Christmas. Not that she'd ever be able to give him his present… Or maybe she would. She knew he'd like the crystal phials.

* * *

Snape scowled as he sat in the corner of the kitchen at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He didn’t want to be here. _At least you're not stuck at the Manor_.

"Sir?"

Snape sneered as he saw Granger in front of him. She held a small silver-wrapped packaged in her hand.

"This is for you, Professor." She handed him the package. "Merry Christmas, sir." She left before he could say a word.

Later that night, Snape opened the gift. "Lovely," he said, trailing his fingers over the phials. "Five points to Gryffindor," he whispered quietly in the confines of his room.


End file.
